Titular
by Sherry-Doll
Summary: Their titular favourite foods mixed in different pairings. Three: Leek-Cream. Because Miku isn't nearly that bad at innuendos, and Luka is quite judgemental for a friend.
1. Eggplants

_Shooooort, I know._

_Haha, I wrote this ages ago, but it was always anonymous. And by anonymous, I mean that there was no defining thing about the characters - no eggplant, in this case. It was just "Boy who can cook" and "Girl who is reading and doesn't _really_ care__." But then I decided to make it Vocaloid. And by adding the word "eggplant," it was Vocaloid. Suddenly. Inexplicably. Vocaloid.__  
_

_Um. I digress._

_Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. Enjoy. And btw, she's eating a cake.  
_

----** [ e g g p l a n t ] ------------------------------**

She hums a tune and sticks the fork in her mouth absentmindedly, turning a page in her book. A blink of surprise. And then;

"Hey, this is actually pretty good."

The lazy smirk that greets her and the murmured "I _told_ you I could cook something other than eggplants" are the only things that register in her mind before his lips are on hers and she _knows_ she is blissfully, deliciously loved.

--

_(Aaaaaaand that's it. XD)_


	2. Tuna

Wow! An actual update! -gasps-

I don't own Vocaloid. Enjoy!

----** [ t u n a ]** ---------------------------------------

He had only left the stove for a second to shoo the cat away.

Or so it had seemed.

_Crap._

"...Uh, Luka?"

"What _is_ this?"

Gakupo looked slightly abashed at her infuriated expression. "Ah - I'm cooking...cooking tuna."

"Oh?" Luka softened and leaned over his shoulder to peer at the smoldering mess. A squint. "...It doesn't _look_ like tuna."

"It _is,_" he insisted, prodding at it with a spatula. "It's just a little...burnt, is all."

"It looks a lot burnt to me," she mused skeptically, eyeing the blackened lump with caution as she absently twined her fingers in strands of his ridiculously purple hair.

Gakupo sighed, then shot her one of his trademark, infuriating grins. "Only the best for you, _darling_."

She twitched irritably. "I guess you never figured out that it was a bad idea to leave sharp kitchen utensils around me, _darling_."

He grabbed the slender hand that inched towards the knife lying beside him, tutting. "Plotting to kill your boyfriend? Most people would find that offensive, you know."

She pouted, yanking her hand away and slapping the back of his head before moving off. "Whatever. Just remember to replace the fire-extinguisher _after_ you're done."

Gakupo looked at the charred tuna thoughtfully. Then he proceeded to promptly dump it in the trash can.

It was a long time before he decided to take up a saucepan again.


	3. Leek cream

IT HAS BEEN A WHILE. But you know, I've been extremely busy as well as feeling depressed because _Amaryne is so much better at writing than me._ But moping does nothing, so I've decided to screw that and just post. :D During school hours. God I love our government for giving us free laptops...!

**- [ l e e k – c r e a m ] -**

"_What?"_

"_Shh!_ You don't have to be so loud!"

Luka shook her head helplessly, exasperation and shock etched disbelievingly on her face as she stared at the green-haired girl sitting across the table. "Seriously, _leek flavoured ice-cream? _Are you _kidding_ me?"

Miku hung her head in embarrassment, fiddling with the napkin in front of her. "I thought it was a good idea at the time," she admitted, a furious blush rising in her cheeks. "I mean, he's so clueless and silly and I thought that I could –"

"– imply that you wanted to go out with him by quoting leek. Flavoured. _Ice-cream._

She ripped the napkin in half, and in half, and in half, nervously. "I knew I should have gone to Rin about this," she muttered.

"What, just because _I_ haven't had the same amount of time to get used to your impulsive stupidity," said Luka tartly, brushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she stirred her coffee. "And your inexcusably lame double-entendres."

Miku huffed, and pouted her full lips. "That is not lame! It's actually really smart! You know, not many people get the _connection_ between food and love. Also, leek-cream isn't _just _an innuendo - haven't you ever heard of portmanteu couple names?"

"I've heard enough to know that they - and _you_ - are stupid." Luka arched an eyebrow mockingly, reaching for her coffee. "And actually, so is he."

"Ugh, you're being impatient again. I wasn't finished." Miku sat back, dropping the bits of tissue onto the table dismissively. "He said _yes,_ you know."

Luka deadpanned, the mug halfway to her mouth. "_What_."

Her lips lifted in a slow, jubilant smile. "Uh-huh. He took the hint." Miku slurped her iced coffee happily, enjoying the frozen expression on her friend's face as she hummed. "I guess he's not that oblivious after all, is he, tuna-plant?"

. . . . . . .

_Portmanteu couple names:_ referring to a certain couple using the combined form of their names.

And I am sure that if you _don't_ know what a double-entendre is, you will have figured it out by now.


End file.
